


static

by silkspectre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Smut, They are kind of antagonistic friends tho, i guess enemies to lovers, im Sorry I’m not the best at this but I tried, it is almost 3am my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectre/pseuds/silkspectre
Summary: V and Johnny try something new after a hard day of work.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	static

The first time he’d heard her completely lose it was during their first investigation with River Ward. Johnny had a problem with authority figures that weren’t himself, sure. Had a sour look on his face as soon as he spotted Ward in that BD. His outfit alone looked like he’d wandered into a thrift store blindfolded and picked the first things his hands had laid on. That thought had caused V to turn and look at him, lips pressed together as she tried not to laugh.

To top it off, he was flirting with V. Poor, unlucky V who had a whole library of memories that solidified her hatred of cops. Being a nomad, she had always been looked down on by them. Been beat up a few times even. Johnny folded his arms, leaning up against River’s car with a sigh. A market.

‘’This little piggy went to market…’’ he started. Next thing he knew V snorted so loudly a few pedestrians craned their necks to look at her. River, who was just about to walk towards the collection of stalls, turned to look at V with a confused expression, which only added to her fit of laughter. Johnny was laughing, too. V pointed at him, trying to say something in-between the howls of laughter but failing.He pointed back, their connection guiding him. They looked like idiots. Well, the one who was visible to the public anyway.

‘’Hey you alright?’’ River wandered over, resting a hand on her back after V had bent over. The laughter died, and she wiped at her eyes. Johnny did the same.

‘’Just thought of something funny. You know sometimes something just tickles you.’’ V took a breath.

‘’You look fuckin’ crazy.’’ Johnny grinned, taking off his sunglasses.

‘’Yeah well you’re wearing leather pants in the middle of summer.’’ V shot back in her head.

‘’You’re wearing a fucking body suit! Everyone can see you don’t have panties on.’’ Johnny looked her up and down, feigning disgust.

‘’I know you like it really, tin can man.’’ V stuck her tongue out at him as River turned to enter the market. He gave her the finger, watching her ass as she walked off. Summer indeed.

Later, after she’d ditched River and the night had settled in, V curled up on her bed, mulling over the idea of ordering a pizza. The days were getting harder and harder to stumble through. The relic had done a number on her earlier, thankfully after she’d finished driving home. Barely made it to the elevator before coughing up more blood.

Trust Johnny to judge her outfit. V’s days were numbered – she was wearing what she wanted. She stood, slowly so she didn’t make the world start spinning. Her mirror showed a tired-looking woman within acid green bob of hair and a bright pink bodysuit. Fishnet tights and boots completed the look, but she’d kicked the boots off once she was through the door.

As usual, she groped her breasts. Not for any reason, she just liked touching them. Sometimes the best decisions were made with her tits in hand. Today though, she just jiggled them a little and carried on.

She observed the crotch of the bodysuit, pulling it to the side. There really wasn’t a flattering way to wear underwear with the suit. Johnny really had no place commenting on her lack of panties. She wondered if he’d been thinking about it.

‘’Come on. I was just trynna make you feel bad about that ridiculous getup.’’ Johnny was behind her, looking in the mirror. She let her outfit fall back into place. 

‘’Uh huh. You’re a bad liar.’’ V smirked, tilting her head back slightly so it could rest on his shoulder.‘’You said my hormones were affecting you. And I know how horny I am all the time.’’

‘’No fuckin’ way do I wanna even touch you.’’ Johnny _sounded_ like he was sincere enough. V stood up straight, laughing.

‘’What _is_ so abhorrent about me?’’

‘’Wow five dollar word. You sure you ain’t Corpo?’’

‘’Fuck off. Should I communicate in grunts like you?’’ V reached up, a single finger pushing her nose up. She remembered the pig quip from earlier and snorted.

‘’Okay, it wasn’t that funny.’’ Johnny scowled.

‘’You thought I was a joytoy when you first woke up. Kind of flattering.’’

‘’You are fucked. Coming from me that is something.’’ He looked away, V shrugged her shoulders. She wasn’t gonna poke around his head. She reached over and turned the shower on, pushing the bodysuit off her body. Just the fishnets were off, she examined the bruises on her legs as she pushed the net fabric down. The scar on her thigh from when she’s crawled out of that dump.

When she looked up again Johnny was gone. V stepped into the shower, groaning at the sensation of the hot water. She touched her breasts again, dipping her head under the water and shutting her eyes. Her mind drifted to the flirty texts she had been sending Judy. The ones about meeting up. V knew it was just for sex, so she wanted to savour the anticipation. Imagining Judy touching her was driving her fantasies. Running her hands over smooth skin, biting, licking and sucking her neck and breasts as she worked her way down her body.

V huffed, finishing up her shower. It was uncomfortable to touch herself with her back pressed against the cold metal shower wall. Instead she dried off and pulled some panties on. Johnny was banging his head against the wall again when she came back into the main area.

‘’Do you feel it? When I touch myself?’’ V blurted out. Johnny turned to look at her, his mouth pulled into a frown and a crease forming in-between his eyebrows.

‘’You know how this works. You feel it, I feel it. I just prefer to not show you the result of it all.’’ He sat at the window, turning his head to watch as rain droplets raced towards the bottom of the pane.

‘’Am I really not sexy? You look at people in the street and I can _feel_ how you used to prowl around looking for your next fuck. I don’t want to intrude on your mind, I know we drew boundaries but…I just…’’ V trailed off.

There was a long pause.

‘’Want to braid my hair first or should I do yours?’’ Johnny finally spoke. V groaned, grabbing a pillow off of her sofa and throwing it at him. It didn’t really do much, just flew through him and hit the window.

‘’You are such a pain in my ass!’’

‘’More like a pain in your head.’’

She was going to kill him. Somehow. The mental picture of her trying to punch the thin air he inhabited gave her a laugh. She still didn’t know how he’d hit her when they first woke up after the biochip was implanted.

‘’Why are you asking about this shit? You’ve rubbed one out plenty of times since I showed up.’’ Johnny flicked phantom ash to the floor from his cigarette.

‘’It’s interesting. What else am I supposed to think about? Quantum physics?’’ V toyed with the waistband of her panties.

‘’You’re not smart enough for that.’’ He moved closer, and V watched him.

‘’Fuck you. You’re right but fuck you.’’ Her finger traced the outline of her slit over the panties. Johnny usually ghosted once he knew she was going to start this. Instead he watched her, waiting for her to tell him to get lost.

She didn’t, in fact she locked eyes with him, dipping her hand under the fabric. The edges of her vision blurred, and Johnny was there beside her, a hand running up her thigh as she slowly rubbed two fingers against her clit. Usually she was quicker, maybe would have already made herself cum by then if she’d wanted. Always treated it like a race.

‘’You want me to take over?’’ His voice was rough, his eyes glued to her body. V nodded, moving to lie down on the sofa. Then he was above her, still fully clothed but his sunglasses gone. She pulled off her panties, flinging them in no specific direction.

Johnny’s hand started cupping her cheek, sliding down to her neck and enclosing around. V’s back bowed. ‘’So easy.’’ Johnny smirked, his other hand pinching her nipples. It didn’t really feel like another hand completely, more like the ghost of one - humming with electricity.

‘’You sure?’’ V frowned, her back arching slightly as he touched her.

‘’Maybe you’re not as hideous as I made you out to be.’’ He touched her other breast, moving to enclose his mouth over the one he had just pinched. If felt like a live wire, like the electricity had enveloped that part of her. She shut her eyes, tilting her head back.

‘’Oh gee, thanks.’’ V gasped, feeling a hand trail down her stomach.

‘’Shut the fuck up.’’ Johnny spoke hotly against her ear, biting the lobe. She could _feel_ teeth, and that weird electric pulse. V opened her legs, feeling him settle in-between them. She didn’t want to open her eyes and not see him. To just feel it, to be reminded that it might just all be in her head.

‘’You can look. I’m here.’’ His voice in her ear again, making her shiver. She opened her eyes and he was there. Wasn’t glitching blue like before. Eyes on her, as real as anyone else. She felt his hand on her stomach lowering, biting her lip and moaning softly as his fingers traced up and down her slit. Wasn’t like before with her own hand. She watched him smirk, feeling her stomach tighten as he started to delve in-between her folds. Exploring how she reacted to each stroke, which to her credit rewarded him with a string of gasps and whimpers.

Johnny had felt like something was missing, obviously his lack of physical body was the biggest barrier to making him feel whole again. He hadn’t really thought that he would have the chance to feel like a person again. Through the confusion of technology and life he wasn’t sure what he was anymore. What parts of him had been sequestered away and what parts were still there?

At that moment in time he _felt_ real. Like this was before everything had gone to shit. He wondered if he would have liked V before. Without being stuck in her head. Just the two of them in some dingy motel after a show.

He was getting too in his head, but it seemed like his hands had been doing well in the interim, V was letting out a string of words that didn’t really make sense. Had to look inside her head to see that she was begging. Begging him to fuck her. He smirked again, focusing his fingers on her clit and watching her shudder. Her legs spread wider, and he moved to kiss her mouth.

When she had hit him playfully on the arm before he had felt that pulse, she’d described it like sticking her hand into a light socket. He could feel it too, then, everything falling away and being overwhelmed by that static. He swept his tongue along her bottom lip; ‘’Like lickin’ a damn battery.’’ He laughed, hearing her do the same as he deepened the kiss and V’s hands burrowed into his hair followed by a sharp tug.

She felt his weight pressing down on her, his clothes had gone at some point. His hands running down her sides before he lowered down, leaving a trail of kisses that felt like smaller shocks. V realised that she was holding her breath, shakily exhaling as he kissed in-between her thighs. Ran his tongue over her slit, delving in-between her folds where his fingers had just been. Her hands clenched into fists in his hair, thighs tightening slightly around him.

Johnny guided her hips, circling his tongue around her throbbing clit and being rewarded with a loud moan. Something about the way she just gave herself to him, submitted herself like she had with the pills. Made him feel like more of a man, which he realised was stupid. If it made him stupid, he didn’t give a shit. He doubted V gave a shit about anything except that he kept fucking her with his tongue.

‘’Like lickin’ a battery?’’ V gave a shaky, breathless laugh. Johnny shook his head, pulling back and moving to kiss her again, gripping V’s hips as he ground his hard cock against her. ‘’Fuck, it feels real.’’ V stopped pulling at his hair, just holding onto him as he slid his cock in-between her folds. ‘’Oh fuck, please. Please.’’

‘’Might just keep doin’ this for a while. Feels pretty good.’’ He pinned her hips, smirking as she started letting a stream of expletives leave her mouth. ‘’Ah, might wanna keep that shut. Be a shame to cum down your throat instead of inside ya.’’ She went quiet so quickly he almost started laughing again.

V glared instead, impatiently trying to wiggle her hips out of his grip. How he even _could_ grip her hips was a mystery. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know anymore, especially once he finally slid inside.

‘’Oh god. What the fuck is that?’’ V gripped one of his biceps, nails digging in. If it was static before now it was like she’d submerged herself in a live current. Everything seemed blurry, tinged with blue like when Johnny would glitch in front of her. He didn’t answer, just kissing her roughly as he started to move.

The feeling was unlike anything either of them had experience yet, both sensations melting into one. It was terrifying and overwhelming, but Johnny could still move. He couldn’t really think properly but his body took over. V tried to keep pace with his thrusts, her nails digging into his back now as she held on. Johnny just kept letting out the same shaky string of curses, she could make out his eyes, glazed over and unfocused before he pulled her back into that deep kiss. Felt like she was underwater, like when your chest feels like it’s about to burst after holding your breath for too long.

Most of her noises were drowned out in the kiss, a few escaping after he went for her neck, instead. V just tilted her head back again, feeling her, their climax coming. It was blinding, two separate types of pleasure reaching their peak. Johnny slowed, another kiss but softer as he rocked them both to a stop. V found herself just holding him, trying to regain some kind of breathing pattern that wasn’t sharp intakes of breath.

‘’Fuck.’’ He pulled back, looking at her. Johnny looked terrified, V bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

‘’And we’ve spent all this time arguing instead of doing that. Shame.’’ Her chest still hurt, but it was a different ache. Johnny got up without a word, just disappearing as usual. V curled up on her side, watching Night City gleam on as she fell into a tired sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written smut in a while, so sorry if this is absolute ass. Honestly it is tough times and I just wanted to write something.  
> Lemme know if you enjoy this, I will probably write more stuff soon.


End file.
